The Case of Lady Lark
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and sixty: Saturday night will see murder and mayhem and a little dinner at the Hummel home...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th cycle. Now cycle 13!_

* * *

**"The Case of Lady Lark"  
Kurt & Co  
1/4 **

Kurt walked into McKinley with determination and a small pile of envelopes in hand. He'd had to think long and hard as to who he could and wanted to involve in this. At the very least, Glee Club had given him connections enough to finally try and run one of these… Even if some of his guests were a bit of wild card casting at the time.

"Mercedes Jones," he fell in step with her when he found her, hooked his arm with hers. "Are you interested in an evening of murder, and mystery," he spoke dramatically.

"What, like CSI or something?"

"Hardly," he chuckled before reaching for the envelope with Mercedes' name on it. "Don't open it yet," he instructed her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Murder mystery dinner," he cut to the chase. "We get costumed, we get a character, 'money,' and then someone 'dies' and we try and figure out the killer or killers… it's more interesting than I make it sound."

"Who would I play?" Mercedes asked, curiosity piqued.

"Delia Vale, dethroned headliner in a travelling act." Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Story of my life," she looked back to Kurt. "This weekend?" she guessed. He nodded. "Okay, cool, I'll be there."

"Excellent," he breathed out… one down, four to go. He went out seeking Tina next. When he did, he started off on his pitch, much as he had with Mercedes. "It's just going to be us, so you'll be fine," he reminded her. She looked at him, pondering.

"Well what's my character?" she asked, looking at the envelope she'd been given and told not to open yet.

"Okay, well, it's the manager of a travelling act and he's got a thing for the star…"

"Wait, he?" Tina repeated before indicating herself. "I'm a girl."

"So? Think about it, you get to have fun with the role. Besides, 'Andy Sykes' can just as well be Andrea instead of Andrew… I don't have a lot of guys, and I trust you," he changed tactics.

"Okay… Guess I can try…"

"If you don't get into it, I'll see about fixing you up with a new character, but then Andy will have to die," he explained, trying not to speak too loudly. Tina agreed. She also helped him track down Artie, came along. Unlike Tina, Artie was on board fairly quick… maybe because she had said yes.

"Who am I playing?" he tried to open the envelope, but Tina stopped him. "Hey…"

"You're the one investigating the death, Detective Winslow," Kurt told him. "He's not unresponsive to bribes." Artie made a face at that, which got Tina laughing. This left two more. He approached Brittany at her locker, giving off the pitch in a decisively more direct manner, not wanting to bring out any confusion. She had become more and more of someone he felt was part of their group. "Do you want to participate?" he'd finally asked. She looked to the envelope as he handed it to her. "Don't open it."

"What am I supposed to do with it then? It has my name on it," she showed him. He sighed.

"You can open it – no, not now," he stopped her. "I need to know if you're going to say yes, first. The character is Stella Franks. She does make-up for a group of travelling performers, but she is also being groomed as a new assistant to my character, Max Magnus, the illusionist."

The whole sequence somehow managed to assemble itself in her head, and she nodded with a grin. This left just one, and it was pivotal. It also hadn't come lightly.

"Rachel?" he drew her attention as he moved to her locker. She looked at him, suspicious, uncertain… He could tell where her mind had gone, so he headed it off by starting his pitch. Before she could argue, he spoke up her role… or roles. He showed a pair of envelopes marked 'Rachel 1' and 'Rachel 2.' "You would control a very central element: The Larkin sisters. The older one, Cassandra, known as Lady Lark, is the new headliner of a travelling act… who is murdered. After this however, you would become younger sister Tessa, an undiscovered talent travelling with Lady Lark…" He had said all the right words to get her eyes on fire.

"I'm in," she snatched the envelopes.

Kurt walked off, extremely pleased. Saturday night at his house, there would be murder, mayhem… He had a menu to plan.

TO BE CONTINUED (NEXT CYCLE)


End file.
